Haven't Had Enough
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: Amanda Grayson is a Commander in Starfleet. The only reason she's not out there among the stars is because of her father, Admiral James Grayson. Being the Admiral's only daughter has a lot of disadvantages, at least that's what Amanda thinks. Until she meets the new Vulcan Ambassador, Sarek. Warning: Sarek may seem really OCC sorry. Works with the TOS universe as well.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, this story was inspired by the YouTube video under this name and written to the song _**Haven't Had Enough**_ by _**Marianas Trench**_. It's also a byproduct of being extremely bored in my history class. I also have no idea what Amanda's father's real name. Also I realize that Amanda was never in Star Fleet but I want her to be and yes I realize that Sarek is probably really really OCC but in my mind Amanda makes him lose his 'Vulcan cool' kinda like Jim makes Spock loose his. Flashbacks are in _italics._Also Spock appears in passing at the end.

Summary: Amanda Grayson is a Commander in Starfleet. The only reason she's not out there among the stars is because of her father, Admiral James Grayson. Being the Admiral's only daughter has a lot of disadvantages, at least that's what Amanda thinks. Until she meets the new Vulcan Ambassador, Sarek.

_**Haven't Had Enough **_

"_Amanda no." Admiral Grayson said with a glare. _

"_Why not? I'm not a little girl anymore dad! I'm 22 and a commander. A commander with no field experience!" Amanda Grayson snapped at her father looking annoyed._

"_Because I said so." Admiral Grayson snapped. _

"_Well that isn't good enough anymore. And personally I think you're biased because I'm your daughter!" Amanda snapped before storming out. _

Amanda sighed in slight annoyance. That argument did not go as she had planned. She never meant to make her father angry or to go behind his back to get what she wanted, but she wasn't lying, 'Because daddy said so' wasn't good enough anymore. She personally blamed Ambassador Sarek for that. He showed her what freedom could taste like and she loved that, just as she loved him. Amanda grimaced as she stepped out of the shuttle and the heat hit her. She grinned as she thought of her father's reaction to finding out that she went to Admiral Jackson to get what she wanted. She had had enough of his orders. What she hadn't had enough of was Ambassador Sarek. Tall, dark, and handsome, the man drove her crazy but she couldn't deny that she had fallen for the Ambassador. And she had fallen hard, harder than she ever had. When he smiled, which wasn't often, it was a charming smile, his mysterious eyes and the way he acted as if he didn't understand human sayings. Amanda knew it wasn't going to be easy. Vulcans, despite everything still looked down on humans, but Amanda found that she didn't really care. She was also thankful that the Vulcans that worked at the embassy on Vulcan spoke standard federation, because she did speak Vulcan but she was too tired to speak it after the trip here.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Ambassador Sarek is?" Amanda asked a young Vulcan aid.

"He is upstairs with the other Ambassadors from earth." The young man replied, gesturing to the stairs behind him.

"Thank you." Amanda said before jogging up the stairs.

"I am quite surprised your new aid quit." Matt Downing said addressing Ambassador Sarek.

"Indeed. I thought I was quiet nice to her." Ambassador Sarek said raising a slanted eyebrow.

"Well….you are an acquired taste and your nice translates to a bit rude to humans." Amanda said walking up behind them. Matt twisted around and gave a delighted laugh.

"Amanda! What are you doing here?" Matt asked giving her a tight hug.

"Indeed. I was aware that your father transferred you to another project." Sarek said looking at her with delight in his eyes, not that anyone but Amanda could see it.

_Amanda groaned mentally as she reread the memo in front of her._

"_My father is trying to kill me Matt." Amanda said laying her head on his shoulder._

"_Why is that he has assigned me to take the Vulcans on a tour of Riverside. We have nothing in Riverside that is noteworthy." Amanda said before getting up and walking towards the door, where a group of seven Vulcans were waiting for her._

"_Are you Miss. Amanda Grayson?" the tallest and definitely the most handsome one asked her with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes I am Amanda Grayson. And you are?" Amanda asked glancing at the Vulcans. She knew a few from when her father would take her on diplomatic missions. She saw T'Ping, Stavin, and T'Pol, who she knew fairly well, the others including the one she was talking to she didn't know. _

"_I am Ambassador Sarek. This is T'Ping, Stavin, T'Pol, T'Grental, S'Strel, and Selmarestral." Ambassador Sarek said introducing all seven of them. _

"Well generally speaking he is my commanding officer, but Admiral Jackson thought his personal interest was clouding his judgment. So Admiral Jackson ordered me here." Amanda said, fighting a smile.

"That is wonderful news." Matt said with a smile.

"Indeed. Considering I am as you say an 'acquired taste." Sarek said before walking toward his office. With a smile Amanda quickly caught up with the Ambassador.

"I hope you realize that I meant that in a good way." Amanda said falling into step next to Sarek.

"I am quite aware of this. I take it that means you quiet like me or is it just the culture?" Sarek asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you could say I haven't had enough." Amanda said with a smile.

"Of me or the culture?" Sarek asked raising his other eyebrow.

"Hmmm….of either." Amanda said with a wink. Sarek's eyebrow rose into his hairline as he watched Amanda Grayson walk towards his office. _'Miss. Grayson you are most illogical.'_ Sarek thought following her towards his office.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

"Sarek?" Amanda called walking into his office.

"Amanda. You are leaving today." Sarek said not turning away from the window. Amanda flinched at the statement and the cold voice he used.

"It has nothing to do with you or with me wanting to leave. It's my orders from Starfleet." Amanda said with a grimace.

"You wish to leave?" Sarek asked turning away from the window sharply.

"What? No! I want to stay. If I wanted to leave I would have done so already. I mean I love earth and everything about it, but I love it here more. I love the heat, the culture and damn it all to hell Sarek I love you. I mean god knows I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but I did." Amanda snapped in frustration.

"You love me? Then stay here Amanda. Stay with me." Sarek pleaded softly, taking her hands in his.

"Sarek I would if I could but I can't disobey a direct order from Admiral Jackson." Amanda whispered close to tears.

"Marry me." Sarek said softly.

"What?" Amanda asked in surprise.

"Marry me. They can't force you to go back if you are getting married." Sarek said watching her.

"I'd still have to go back to say goodbye to my parents and move to the reserve roster." Amanda said softly.

"You would marry me?" Sarek asked in surprise.

"yes." Amanda said with a soft smile.

"Would it be too much to ask you to bond with me as well?" Sarek asked looking almost hopeful.

"No to anybody else it would be, but not to me." Amanda said smiling.

"Then today we shall head to earth and have you moved to the reserve roster." Sarek said pulling Amanda up and into a hug. Amanda smiled and nodded.

"I guess I still haven't had enough." Amanda said smiling. Sarek with his eyes shining, pulled Amanda into the first of many slow and sweet kisses.

****_Years later when Spock asked her why she married his father she told him it was because he was the most intriguing and infuriating man she had ever met and she couldn't get enough of him._

**Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
You and I might just be the best thing.**

AN: that's all. If you've read my other story **This Is How We Met** this can be read as a companion piece or a stand-alone. I own nothing except the idea. Sorry if the characters were a little OCC mainly Sarek. Also Matt Downing is from my other story that I mentioned. Review please. _**Also PSA if you read this and you wish to use it for a story or make into a story please let me know so I can read it. XoXo~Rachel**_


End file.
